The Rivalry
by H20mel0ns101
Summary: Poor Jamie almost has a heart attack when newbie rancher, Tina beats him in shipping crops. Let the competition begin!
1. Chapter 1

Tina's POV

'Flower Bud Village? Hm... this must be it.' I look at the colorful sign over the entrance into the village. 'It's pretty here; I wouldn't expect Kurt and Joe to live in a place this nice. I'm surprised to see they haven't burned down the village yet.' I was secretly excited to see my brothers again, but I would never tell them that, I would never here the end of it. Especially from Joe. I walk up to a building made entirely out of wood. The sign next to it says "Woody's Carpentry". 'Well I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is the place.' Kurt and Joe had been working here for the past couple years. I had stayed with our parents helping them with the farm, but when Joe had told Mom about this "amazing" farming plan that this village has, Mom and Dad gave me the boot, and here I was. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room that I had walked into had lots of power tools and blocks of wood scattered around it.

"Tina!"

I whip my head to the side and see Joe holding a saw. He put it down and ran over to me. He punched me in the arm then asked;

"What are you doing here so early?"

Punching him back I replied;

"Whadda mean?"

"You said you were getting here at nine! You're like super early!"

"Nine in the morning, stupid! Geez, nice to see you haven't changed at all."

I roll my eyes at Joe's dumbness.

"Well you may have got the brains, but I got the looks for sure!"

"Pfffttt…you wish, I got both!" I say as I whack his bandana off of his head.

"Oh please you guys look exactly alike, which means none of you got the looks. They all went to this guy right here."

Joe and I were twins by the way.

I turn around and see my younger brother, Kurt, sitting on a table with saw dust all over it.

"We don't look alike!" Joe and I shout at the same time.

Joe and I slowly look at each other.

"JINX!" We both call and simultaneously slug each other in the arms.

"JINX TIMES TWO!" We call again.

"Will you two shut up? Tina, have you seen you're ranch yet?" Kurt asks exasperatedly.

I pout "Nah, I went here first thing."

"What, did you miss us or something?" Joe asks giving me puppy eyes.

"Yah, do you want to die!?" I sputter, and raise my fist to threaten to punch him.

"Kurt, she missed us!" Joe sings like a little kid.

"She missed me, not you. It's our break time now, so we can show you around the village, Tina." Kurt says.

"Alright, let's do it!" I say nervously.

'Well this should be interesting…come on Tina! Get excited! New friends, new life! You're awesome and super charming. You've got this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm really new to this site, I just got it yesterday. So I'm still trying to figure stuff out but I'm getting there! Anyway here is chapter two. Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome! Even if they are mean, they make me really happy.**

Tina's POV

Kurt, Joe, and I walk outside and follow around paths of dirt surrounded by trees.

'This place is so big! I hope I don't get lost!'

I could feel the butterflies in my belly. It's not that I don't like meeting new people, I do! In fact when Joe and I were in school, we were quite popular, if I do say so myself. We both got invited to parties and had lots of friends. Kurt got invited to parties too even though he was a little bit of a loner. He was popular with the ladies…though I'm not sure why. I guess they thought he was a bad boy or something. I just see him as my kid brother who's a big ole nerd. I sigh and keep walking down the dusty path.

_ One hour later…_

"Annnndddd this should be your home!" Joe says as he gestures to a small white and red cottage.

"Alright! Finally, I'm home!" I say happily.

"Aren't ya going to let us in? Move!" Joe shouts as he shoves me out of the way and runs up to the door of my house.

"What are you doing, it's my house! Joe don't you dare open that door!"

"Oh! Oh no!" he says dramatically as he opens the door slowly.

Before I could stop Joe myself from parading into my new home, Kurt grabbed Joe by the ear and dragged him out of the doorway.

"Come on Joe she doesn't want us to mess up her house, besides our break is almost over. We have to go!" Kurt scolds.

Joe gasps.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Woody is gonna kill us! Let's go! See ya Tina!" Joe half-heartily waves as he and Kurt sprint away.

"Oh wait!" I hear from the direction my brothers were running in. Joe back tracks and Kurt follows.

I frown. "What?" I ask them.

"Here, you'll be needing this. You're welcome." Joe says as he hands me an ax. Then he runs off.

"I didn't say thank you." I mumble even though I was actually kind of grateful. I look at Kurt who was holding a hammer.

"Uh… here. If you need help using it, you know where to find me." Kurt hands me the hammer then follows Joe.

'Who do they think I am? I know how to smash stuff with a hammer and chop something with an ax. I must look so cool holding an ax in one hand and a hammer in the other, like a real adventurer.'

I go inside of my small house and set my new tools on a table. The inside was tiny but cozy. It felt homey… if that's a word? I check the clock, 10:04 a.m.

'How is it that I'm this exhausted and it's so early in the morning? True, I did meet a lot of people today. I don't know why I was so nervous before, most of the villagers were so nice. There was an occasional a grumpy grump though. *CoughBlueandTerryCough* Oh well, I hoped the other villagers liked me.'

I spread myself out on the twin bed that had a white blanket on top of it.

'Seriously, Tina you are going to sleep at ten in the morning? You're so lame.'

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. What happens next may have well been the weirdest experience in my entire life.

**And…BAM! Another chapter done. Sorry the ending on this chapter was a little awkward. Man, how hard is it to spell awkward? Is it just me? I don't even know. The spelling of awkward is just so…awkward. Heh… you see what I did there. Ok anyways bye! Leave reviews on how to make this story better! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man I have been writing a lot, just call me a regular Stephen King over here! Haha just kidding, you have to be good at writing to be called that. And I'm not good at writing…so…yeeeaaaahhhh. Ok byyyeeeee.**

Tina's POV

Alright, so I had a dream. A really weird dream. A really really weird dream. Okay, so let me break it down for you guys. There was a purple haired woman and three cute little… elfs? I'm not really sure. Anyway, so the lady keep talking to her elfs about how Flower Bud Village forgot how to appreciate and forgive each other and all lovely dovey crap. And then do you want to guess what she does next. Go ahead, guess! If you guessed she throws a tantrum like a little kid then you are correct. She was all like well nobody remembers me, o peace, I'm turning into a statue. And that is exactly what she did, she turned to stone.

'Man am I going crazy? What the heck was that? Maybe they put something in the water here that makes you go all cuckoo! Oh wait, I didn't drink any water…and Joe and Kurt seemed fine…annoying but fine.'

I hop out of bed, get dressed in my work clothes, and throw my hair in pigtails. Yeah, so I'm almost 22 and I still wear pigtails, don't judge. Grabbing all the money I had brought with me to the village I head out the door. I see flashes of blue, red, and yellow. Suddenly stopping, I blink and rub my eyes. No matter what I did though they didn't go away. The elves from my dream were standing right in front of me!

'Woah, woah, woah…WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Oh my gosh, they are so cute! No, Tina focus! This is crazy!'

"Uh…hello…?" I hear myself say.

The elf in red look confused the surprised.

"What? You can see us?"

'Why the heck would you come to my ranch if I couldn't see you?!'

The elf in blue then spoke. "It's been awhile since someone could see us, yeah!"

'Well howdy-doo, I'm special!'

"I have a favor to ask, yeah!" piped the elf in yellow.

'Dawwww… his voice is so high!'

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "What is it?" I ask.

All the elves just smile and say "Follow meeee!"

And what can I say, I'm a sucker for cuteness.

**Awwww the harvest sprites are so cute in magical melody! Sorry for calling them elves in the story but if I was in Tina's shoes and I didn't know they were harvest sprites, I would assume they were elves. I cut it off kind of suddenly but I don't feel like typing anymore. Well see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie's POV

As I walk up the mountain, a drop of sweat drips down my neck. I wipe it away with my hand and continue walking.

'Why does the Harvest Goddess have to live so far away from the village? Every time I collect five notes I have to walk up this freakin mountain. Oh well, it will all be worth it when I return her back to normal.'

As I approach the spring where the Harvest Goddess and her dumb little sprites reside, I take off my hat and flip my hair. My hair was long…and purple. Carlos, the harvest sprite in yellow always made fun of my long hair.

'The little twerp.'

I return my hat to its original position, take a deep breath, and start walking towards the spring. As I get closer though, I see someone talking with the harvest sprites. A _human _talking with the sprites. When I approach the group, the sprites suddenly stop talking to the person and stare at me. The human notices and turns around to face me.

'Oh god...'

The person who the sprites were talking to was a girl. Probably around my age, though she must be trying pretty hard not to look it. She was wearing a pink vest, a red bandana, and her hair was in pigtails. Just the sight of her makes me shake my head.

"I guess you guys found another person who can see you, huh?" I coldly say to the harvest sprites. I switch my gaze to the girl and say "Give up already."

She looks at me with a confused smile on her face.

'Humph, who does she think she is? Just to waltz in here and think she can save the Harvest Goddess? She could never beat me!'

"Jamie! We are going to find notes together, yeah!" Arthur, the sprite in red, scolds me.

'Yeah, right. Not on my life.'

I slam my foot into the ground and shout at the sprites.

"Stop bugging me! I don't wanna hang out with you guys!" I look at the statue of the Harvest Goddess sadly. "She got that way because of humans in the first place…" I turn my back on them.

"But the Harvest Goddess told us to get along with people, yeah!"

'They are so annoying, I've had enough.'

I turn back and look at the sprites.

"You guys do whatever you want to do. I'm the one who will rescue her, you'll see." I shout.

Before I leave, I glare at the girl, who still has a stupid grin on her face.

"Humph!" I grunt and walk out of the spring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Evenin' everybody! Ekkk it's finally warm here! I have been waiting for this forever! I spent today's afternoon tanning…though I don't think it really made a difference. *sigh* Anyway here is chapter number 5!**

Tina's POV

"Thanks Liz! See ya!" I call and wave at the pink haired woman.

I had just bought ten packs of breadfruit seeds. They were quite expensive and had taken a big chunk out of the money I had brought with me. Hopefully when they were fully harvested I would earn my money back and maybe even more!

_Several hours later…_

My back cracked as I stood up from watering my last patch of crops.

'Ah… geez, I forgot how tough farming is. I hope mom and dad are doing okay. Of course they probably are since they practically forced me to come here.'

I was drenched with sweat and felt dirty.

'What should I do now? Chop wood? Go fishing? Collect notes?'

I almost burst into laughter at the thought of me collecting notes. You see, the problem was with the notes is that the elves didn't tell me how on earth I am supposed to collect them. They didn't tell me what they looked like. They didn't tell me where to find them. They didn't tell me anything! Oh well! Actually, they did tell me to talk to Jamie if I needed help. Which is a just a perfect idea, because Jamie and I… we are just two peas in a pod.

'Ah man, just thinking about it makes me cringe! Gosh that was so awkward when he was yelling at the elves... and me! I just stood there and smiled like a dummy! Gahhh! Oh well, I did give my promise to those elves. I'm gonna save that statue lady! YEAH!'

A short walk later I arrived at a lavender ranch, I looked at the sign next to the door.

_Jamie's Ranch _

_Authorized Personnel Only._

'Hm… am I authorized? Well I'm gorgeous so who cares?'

I crack a smile at my joke and start walking towards the fenced in pasture.

'I wonder why Joe and Kurt didn't show me this place. Probably scared of Jamie.'

When I get closer I notice a figure in a colorful poncho, with their back facing me. I start walking faster to make it seem like I wasn't creeping on him or anything. But when I go to hop the fence, something terrible happens. One of my feet doesn't make it over a stake, while the rest of my body does. Long story short, I face plant into Jamie's field.

"RAH!" I involuntarily screech.

As I'm lying on the ground I see a pair of feet turn towards me. No doubt its Jamie, trying to figure out what just happened. I feel the blood rush to my face as I scramble to my feet. As I'm getting up I notice that where I fell was dangerously close to a pile of cow poop.

"Ah man, that was a close one!" I say to Jamie, laughing as I point to the tiny mountain, trying to distract from my bright red face. Jamie just glares at me.

Finally he speaks.

"I don't know what those rascals did to stir you up, but I'm not gonna lose to you! Remember that!"

As my blush dies down, I regain my composure. "Alright, but I mean, you're gonna have tough time beating me! I'm just so multi-talented!" I say sarcastically, gesturing to the fence where I took my tumble.

I start giggling all over again when I think of me tripping like an idiot.

"How long you gonna stand there daydreamin'?" Jamie snaps.

I stop laughing. "But seriously, I don't even know how to collect musical notes! Will you help me? Or at least tell me how?" I do the puppy dog eyes and clasp my hands together like I'm praying, "Pleeeaassseee?"

Jamie narrows his eyes at starts waving his arms and stamping his feet like a crazy person.

"You're a nuisance! Get outta here!" he suddenly shouts.

"Alright, alright I'm going! You're a little moody right now; let's meet up for coffee later! Kay? Okay!" I call sarcastically over my shoulder as I jump over the fence. This time successfully.

'Guess I'll just beat his butt, the old fashion way. WITH HARD WORK!'


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie's POV

I smile with satisfaction as I drop my last cabbage into the shipping bin. I had spent most of my morning picking my fully grown crops. Absentmindedly I scan the sheet of paper taped to the bin. The paper had information about how much I and rival farms had shipped yesterday.

'I wonder why I always check this. Obviously I always ship more than Blue Sky Ranch and Spring Farm combined, but I still check it every day. Okay, let's see here in others I shipped the most, in ranch shipping in shipped the most, and in crop shipping Tina shipped the most. Okay now I can spend the rest of the day fish-…WAIT! WHAT?!'

I quickly grab the shipping sheet and look at it, this time more carefully. No matter how many times I blinked and rubbed my eyes, it was still there. Tina had made about 500 more gold than me.

'This has got to be a mistake! No way that idiot made more money than me. Especially in shipping crops! No way!'

I crumple up the piece of paper in my hands. Furiously I start speed walking towards Tina's farm. As I near Tina's farm, I notice that nobody is was on it. I glance around.

'Where is that girl?'

Then I see her. She was standing in the pasture of Blue Sky Ranch with Blue.

'Humph! Flirting with guys when she should be working on her farm! That is why this has got to be a mistake! No one can beat me! Epically a lazy, stupid girl like her.'

I hop the fence that surrounds the pasture. I walk up to the couple and thrust the wrinkled sheet of paper in Tina's face.

"What is this?" I snap at her.

She inspects the paper and shoots me a confused look.

"Uh, it's the shipping list…do you need your eyes checked?" Tina waves her hand in front of my eyes. "You would look really cute in glasses!"

A blush creeps up to my face. I shoot her a glare.

"No, how did you ship more crops than me?" You could hear the irritation in my voice, loud and clear.

Tina's confused face morphs into a surprised one. "Wait seriously! I beat you?" She quickly grabs the paper from out of my hands and looks over it.

Blue, who had stayed quiet up until this point, spoke up. "You shipped more crops than him? …Good job, we have never been able to win against him."

Blue glanced at me for a second then started scanning the list with Tina.

I furrow my eyebrows and rip the paper out of the hand of Tina. I stomp my foot into the ground. "How! How did you do it? You're cheating! Give it up already!"

Tina glared at me this time.

"I'm not! I beat you fair and square! Here I'll show ya!" She starts walking towards her farm. I follow her and almost bump into her when she suddenly stops. Tina turns around and produces an egg from her rucksack.

"Here, Blue, I almost forgot! Akkie laid it just today!" She handed over the egg to a blushing Blue.

'What, does she already have a coop? And a chicken that lays eggs? Who does this girl think she is?"

Blue pockets the egg. "I like this but you don't have to give me stuff pointlessly." He coolly says.

'Ha! She just got burned!'

Tina gives him a toothy smile. "It's not pointless, we're friends!" She punches him on the shoulder.

'Friends are overrated, who needs them? Not me.'

She then grabs my hand. "Come on, follow me." Tina says.

I let her drag me to her farm.

'Why does she have to hold my hand? Does she think I'll get lost on the way back to her farm that is literally ten feet away?'

Tina releases my hand. "Ta da!" she yells.

My jaw drops. I hadn't seen it before when I was walking here because her house was in the way. The lawn in her property was covered with crops. Rows and rows of breadfruit plants covered her property. Not only that but she also had a couple orange tree saplings growing too.

'Who is this girl, she has more than double the crops I've planted!'

"So whadda think? Do I know farming or what?" Tina shoots me an impish smile.

"Humph!" I crumple up the wrinkled shipping list and chuck it at her face. It bounces off her forehead and on to the ground. As I march away I hear her laugh.

"Hey punk, you gave me a paper cut!" she yells after me.

"I'm gonna kill her…" I mumble to myself.

**Hello! Salutations! Greetings! Hola! Did you guys like that chapter? I didn't like that chapter very much. I dunno, I just couldn't make it work. Leave reviews if you want I like reading them! Sorry for the typos! I try to check over them as best I can but sometimes I don't catch them all. Ok, peace out hombres!**


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your

**Sorry I was super busy with studying and practice yesterday. I also have to do something after this so I apologize in advace for typos. Ok, peace.**

Tina's POV

It has been a couple weeks since Jamie confronted me. I still ship more than him daily. Whenever I try to talk to him, he would just grunt and snap "Leave me alone." Even if I if I bring him a gift, which I do from time to time, all he will say is "Are you trying to flatter me? Humph!" in a snotty voice. Jamie's kind of a jerk.

'I should go chop wood!'

I was saving my lumber to upgrade my barn to fit more animals. When I lift the ax my arms ache.

'Ah man! My arms are so sore! This is terrible!'

"Ow!" was all I could think in my mind as I start my wood chopping session.

Jamie's POV

I scan the ground looking for herbs, flowers, berries, and really anything I could ship for profit. No matter how hard I look though, I couldn't seem to find anything.

'Figures, there usually is nothing by my house. I should head for the mountain.'

With that, I start walking north. As I walk along I hear a "Thwack!", followed by a snapping sound, then a high pitched "Owww!" Glancing around, momentarily confused, I see Tina. She was drenched with sweat and had dirt on her knees. She was also carrying an ax and had a large pile of logs next to her. Tina blew some hair out of her eyes and stretched her arms. As she was stretching, a loud popping sound came from her shoulder.

"Ah!" she yells and drops the ax she was carrying. "Dang it! Dang it! Ow!" Tina clutches her shoulder in pain.

After a while though she lets go of her shoulder, picks up her ax, and resumes chopping wood again.

'What an idiot.'

Looking up from her work, she notices me.

"Oh, heya Jamie! Where you headed to?" she says perkily.

"None of your business. I'm not headed anywhere."

"Okay… hey will you help me carry wood?" Tina asks with a hopeful smile.

"What?" I ask confused at the sudden request.

"You know! Help me carry my wood! It won't take that long, I promise!" she replies already loading wood into her arms.

"No! No, I'll never help you!" I yell in disgust.

"…fine. If you think it's too hard for you, then okay." She smirks.

As Tina walks by me I grab her arm to stop her.

"Hey, whoa! I never said I couldn't do this. This is easy compared to the stuff I do!"

"Prove it then."

"Fine I will!" I snap as I grab the wood out of Tina's arms.

"What the? Hey! That's my wood!" she sputters.

"Too bad. Do you want my help or not?" I say.

"Fine, whatever. Put it in my lumber bin, its right behind my house." She directs me, scooping more wood into her arms.

'I only doing this because she's in pain and I'm just a really good person. I hate Tina, really I do.'

_20 minutes later…_

Tina's POV

'Finally, it's the last armful of wood! I was grateful for the help, if I hadn't conned Jamie into helping me it would have taken me forever.'

I set my stack of wood into the almost overflowing lumber bin after Jamie dumps his load in.

"Ah geez." He complains as he rubs his muscles.

"What too hard for ya? Can't handle it?" I ask with a grin.

He immediately stops rubbing and stiffens.

"No! I can handle it just fine! I was just thinking about those two idiots from the wood shop. I always see them chopping and hauling wood. They must be strong, stupid but strong."

'Idiots? Guys from the wood shop? Joe and Kurt? WAIT! Did he just call them stupid?! They are, but he can't call them that! Only I can! What the heck! Does he want to die?!'

"Hey Jamie…?" I say slowly, trying to keep my anger under control.

"What?" he snaps meanly, like the jerk he is.

"Are you a boy a girl?" I ask. I blink my eyes and try to look as innocent as possible. I could see the rage in his eyes and I knew I had offended him.

'Ha! Take that punk!'

"I'm a boy! Just because someone has long hair doesn't mean they are a girl! God you're dumb!" He glares at me and self-consciously pulls his hat lower down his head.

"I'm leaving!" Jamie stalks off.

"See ya, Jamie!" I wave with a sweet smile.

When I turn around though, my smile drops.

'What a jerk! Insulting my brothers! Who does he think he is?'

Jamie's POV

As I walk back to my ranch, I realize that I was going to go foraging before all this Tina business. I look up at the sky and see that it's almost dark.

'Urg! I hate Tina! Calling me a girl, and then wasting my precious time! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!'

**Okay I really have to go! AHHH! BUSY!**

document here...


	8. Chapter 8

Tina's POV

"Yes! Of course you should ask him to the Flower Festival! You guys are gonna get married so hard!" I tease my pink-haired friend, Nina.

She blushes and giggles. "No we aren't! And besides the Flower Festival isn't really a date type of festival."

"Ah, who cares Basil likes flowers, you like flowers! He likes plants, you like plants! He wears a big hat, you have pink hair!

"That doesn't even make-" Nina start to say, exasperatedly.

"It's meant to be!" I cut her off.

Nina giggles as we walk along the paths in town. "Fine, I'll think about it."

Happily I start singing "Yay! Nina and Basil sittin in a tree! K. I."

"TINA!"

"What?! I was just gonna say killing the bugs that were going to eat their precious tree. Trees are important, especially when you are sitting in one!"

"Hehe! Yes, sure you were going to say that!"

"I was! Hey whoa! What's that?" I ask when I see a big fancy building, just south of town square.

"The library! It was built a couple weeks ago!" Nina exclaims.

'Wow, where have I been?'

"Come on, Nina lets go inside! Let's go! Let's go!" I cheer as I drag her by the arm to the entrance.

Nina and I enter the building and are greeting with the sight of loads of books on shelves. Obviously, because, ya know, it's a library.

"Hello welcome! Can I help you find something?" We are greeted by a girl our age with a sweet voice and long black hair.

"Um, no we just thought we would take a look around. Thanks Maria!" Nina answers.

"Okay, if you need help with anything just come find me!"

"Okay thank you." Nina and I say at the same time.

"JINX!" I whisper excitedly.

Nina pouts at me and drags me to a bookshelf.

"So who is Maria? I've never see her around, ya know until now." I ask as quietly as I can.

Even though there wasn't many people in the library, you still feel kind of obligated to be silent.

"She's Theodor's daughter, she was living in the city but she came back recently to be a receptionist here though. She also has a really big crush on Ray." Nina replies copying my hushed tone.

"Really?! That fisherman? Good for her!"

We spend the next few minutes looking over the bookshelves. Suddenly Nina grabs a book and opens it. She looks up at me her green eyes sad.

"I remember this book. My dad used to read it to me before he died. I miss him a lot, Tina."

'Oh gosh! Awkward! Awkward! What do I do! What do I say! What if she starts crying! Ah someone help me! Why is she telling me this.'

I look around madly while Nina looks at the ground.

"Uh…SHOOT! What time is it? I have to go! I'll see you around Nina, okay?"

As I speed walk out of there a wave of guilt crashes down on me.

'Geez, I'm such a bad person! Still though, she didn't have to get all emotional! I don't know what to do in those situations! She should have just pretended to be happy; everyone should just pretend to be happy all the time.'

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I just realized that Tina and Nina rhyme. Dude, I cannot spell especially right! I just had to have spell check correct it just then. As I was reading this I realize that its like suuuppppeerrrr random sorry 'bout that! :) I'm going to go play Animal Parade, because that's what I do on Saturday, play video games by myself, like the nerd I am.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tina's POV

"Hey Jamie! How's the ranch?" I say as I lean on his wood fence.

Jamie was watching his animals graze in his pasture. I had decided to forgive him for bad mouthing my brothers; after all I did get him back for it. Jamie looks up from the sheep that he was petting. When he sees who it is he rolls his eyes and grunts with disgust.

"What do _you _want?"

"Nothin…do you know what tomorrow is? Huh, do ya?" I ask innocently, blinking my red-brown eyes. I know weird color, blame genetics.

"The Flower Festival." He answers blankly.

"Correct!" I yell and give him the gun hand symbol.

"What about it?" Jamie gives me a glare in annoyance.

"Wanna go together, I'll buy you a flower!" I wink and give him a grin.

"Are you serious? NO! NO WAY! GET OUTTA HERE!" Jamie stomps his boots into the grass he was standing and shakes his fist at me.

I giggle at him as I clutch my heart.

"Ouch! Did you hear that? That was the sound of my heart breaking."

Swinging my backpack around to the front of me, I toss Jamie a head of cabbage.

"Think fast!"

He catches it and gives me a confused look.

I wave at him "See ya!"

'Where's Blue?'

Jamie's POV

I turn away from Tina. I feel my heated cheeks.

'What the heck, am I blushing? It's not even hot outside.'

"Humph, what am I supposed to do with this? I'm not eating this!" I mumble referring to my new cabbage.

'Why did she even give this to me, I can grow my own cabbage. Ten times better than she can too!'

I look behind my shoulder and see Tina talking to Blue.

My face scrunches up into a frown.

'I bet she is asking him to the Flower Festival. Oh why should I even care? I don't.'

I look away from the couple and stalk into my coop with my arms crossed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about screwing up and not posting yesterday, I got my teeth pulled. I actually got 3 teeth pulled. Worst. Thing. Ever. Oh my goodness, I was like sobbing the whole day. It also really super sucks if you have braces, like me. I almost had to take painkillers it hurt so bad. Luckily, I just stuck the pain out. Oh, fun fact about me, I don't take pills. Well unless it's like medicine that the doctor gives me. But like Advil and Tylenol I don't do. I saw that somewhere that if you take too many of those types of things then your stomach can disintegrate. I have no idea if that's true, but…scary! Anyway sorry for rambling, I'm feeling a lot better now.**

Jamie's POV

As I'm on my knees, watering my crops, I hear voices. I look up from my turnip planst and see Tina dragging Blue by the arm towards town square.

'I guess she really did ask him to the Flower Festival…that's so stupid it's not even a date type of festival! Those idiots.'

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my feet. I stealthily walked behind them, keeping my distance but making sure they were still in my vision.

'…Jamie, what are you doing? Are you really spying on them?'

"I'm just going to the Flower Festival, just like Tina and Blue are. AND I'M NOT SPYING ON THEM!" I mumble to myself.

I bonk myself on the head.

'Whoa, I'm going crazy! This ain't good.'

Tina and Blue enter the bustling town square and I follow in after them. I immediately busy myself by examining the flowers closest to me.

'Humph, I don't even like flowers…I wonder if Tina does? Oh what do I care!?'

Glancing at the couple, I see Tina holding up a flower to Blue's nose. Blue sniffs the flower and curtly nods. She takes the flower and smells it herself. Tina wrinkles her nose and gives the flower back to Blue with a smile. My face scrunches up into a frown. Suddenly something slams into me from the side.

"Watch it!" I snap as I glare a the idiot who tried to run me over.

It was Joe from the carpentry shop.

"Hey man, didn't see ya there, sorry." He says to me with kind eyes. "Yo Kurt, let's move it! Hey, Tina you're here!" Joe shouts.

He runs up to Tina and punches her in the shoulder.

'What manners! Hitting a girl!'

I inch closer to the group.

"Ow, DUDE!" Tina complains as she punches Joe in the chest.

He retaliates by slapping her on the arm. "We're even!" he calls.

Tina karate chops him in the forehead, and then holds up her hands. "We're even!"

"Fine."

"Where's Kurt?" she asks him as she cranes her neck looking around.

"Well we were on the way here, when Kurt saw his girly friend and ditched me." Joe pouts and crosses his arms.

Blue chuckles and Tina widens her eyes in surprise.

"Kurt. Has. A. Girlfriend? Who, what, where, when, why, how!? Tell me! Tell me everything!" she shakes Joes shoulders crazily.

"Uh…her name's Dia. Oh, there they are!" Joe points.

Kurt and a black haired girl enter, hands entwined. They walk up to the group of young adults.

"Tina, this is Dia." Kurt introduces.

"Hey Dia! Pleasure to meet ya!" Tina sends a smile to Dia's blushing face. Tina directs an outraged look towards Kurt. "Kurt! What the heck! You never told me you were dating someone! I'm your sister!"

'SISTER?!'

I stare at Kurt and Tina, trying to find some resemblance.

'Well besides both their hair being brown, they don't look much alike. She look more like Joe if anything. Actually, Tina and Joe look a lot alike. Wait, Joe and Kurt are brothers. So Tina is Joe's sister also! Whoa, this is confusing.'

"Uh…sorry?" Kurt lamely apologizes to Tina.

"Jooooeeee! Hey Joe!" I hear a high-pitched female voice call out.

I see couple of blond braids bounce past me and I know that the girl calling out was Katie. She was a waitress at the café. Katie runs up and clamps onto Joe's arm. Tina throws her arms up into the air.

"Really Joe? Come on we're twins! You might as well just stab me in the back."

Joe and Katie giggle. "Sorry.." he says sheepishly.

'Twins, wow I had no idea. Why did-'

"Hey Jamie! You wanna join us?"

I look up and see Tina waving me over.

"You look lonely, come smell the flowers with us! We won't bite!" Tina calls.

"…No thanks. I was leaving anyway." I mumble to her and her friends.

I turn away and walk out of the square.

'Geez, I can't believe I came here. I still have my farm chores to do!'

I shake my head and pick up the pace.

"Hey, why did you leave?"

I spin around and see Tina standing a couple feet behind me.

"What's it to you, it's a free country." I spit out grinding my teeth together.

"Well that's true, I was just curious. You _did _look lonely standing by yourself. I thought you could use some friends."

"Listen you pathetic excuse of a farmer, I don't need friends."

Tina look taken aback then she smirks at me.

"Pathetic excuse for a farmer, huh? Well this pathetic excuse is whooping your butt daily. So you know what Mr. Grumpy Pants, come find me when you're in a better mood. See ya." She gives me a small wave then jogs back to the festival.

I stomp my feet in to the ground, pretending the dirt was Tina's face, as I head back to my ranch.

**Did you guys like that chapter, sorry if it was bad. Hey guess what? I get to study for my Spanish final now! Lucky me! Oh and I totally forgot to mention, 1 more vistitor and I'll have 100! Whoa, that's pretty dang cool. Thanks guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyy! Phew! I haven't been on here in FOR-EV-ER! But before you kill me, I do have an excuse. You see, it all started when I went on a vacation to Florida with my family. With only my iPhone and my dumb brain, I couldn't figure out how to update my story. It was terrible, TERRIBLE I TELL YOU! *collapses and dies slowly* Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Tina's POV

"My name is Tina, it rhymes with hyena. Hyenas are scary which rhymes with cherry. Cherries are delicious which rhymes with…vicious! NAILED IT!" I rap, very awesomely, I might add.

'Man I'm _so _bored! I did all my chores; it feels like I've talked to everyone in the village today. Everyone except for Jamie, but I have a feeling that he doesn't really want to be bothered right now.'

A pitter patter on the stone street interrupts my thoughts.

"Ek! Calver! What are you doing all the way out here by the mountain? Does Jamie know you're here? Well I don't blame you for wanting some alone time away from that crazy guy!" I squeak in a high pitched voice reserved for cute animals.

Calvervtutrp wags his tail excitedly and runs right past me, up into the mountain.

"Calvervtutrp! Come back!" I hear a voice yell.

I turn my head and see Jamie sprinting full force right at me.

Almost colliding into me, Jamie slows and bends down trying to catch his breath.

"(Gasp!) Which w-way (Hic!) did, did (Huh!) he g-go?" His face was bright red, clashing with his lavender hair.

"Um…" I say glancing around.

"WELL, OUT WITH IT!" Jamie gets in my face. His eyebrows were furrowed with anger but I could see the worry in his eyes.

'He must care a lot about his dog…'

I point Jamie in the opposite direction of the mountain, towards town. "He went that way, hurry try to catch him! Go!"

Jamie curtly nods "Thanks."

As he runs the wrong way I turn towards the mountain. Jogging at a fast pace, making sure to keep a watchful eye for Calvervtutrp, I replay the look of Jamie's frightened face.

'It all most makes me feel bad, but hey it's just a prank! He's just gonna be worried for a couple hours. It will be funny, Jamie's gonna laugh! Tina, you're not a bad person, you're just bored! Well, not anymore.'

Jamie's POV

_Four hours later…_

"CALVERVTUTRP!"

I sigh and rub my throat. Spitting on the ground, I see blood in my saliva.

'Great, I've yelled so hard my throat is bleeding. Where is he?! I've searched everywhere. This is hopeless! I'm never gonna see him again!'

Tears bubble up in my eyes and my throat aches.

"CALVERVTUTRP!" I call and my voice cracks.

The sky was almost pitch black, so with no other choice I head back to my ranch. I plop myself on one of my wooden stakes surrounding my land. Tears start flowing out of my eyes and dripping into my lap. Before I know it I'm crying like a little kid.

"Jamie?!"

Looking up, I see Tina with a shocked look on her face.

I gasp and almost fall off my seat. "TINA!"

"Are you c-c-crying?!" She struggles to make out the word, still with that appalled look on her face.

I clear my throat and wipe my eyes. "N-NO! What do you want! Get out!"

"Uh…I found Calver…" she says quietly.

A happiness explodes inside of me. It feels like I had been punched in the head, but in a good way.

"Arf!" Calvervtutrp runs out from behind where Tina was standing. He jumps into my arms and I hug him back.

"Tina! Where was he? Thank you!" I say with the biggest smile on my face.

"Uh, the mountain?"

"Huh? You said he went the other way."

Tina looks guilty for a second then grossed out. "I'm sorry Jamie! I didn't mean to make you cry! It was just a harmless prank! I'm sorry, here you can whack me! We'll be even!"

She throws out her arms and squeezes her eyes shut.

I set down Calvervtutrp. It felt like steam was coming out of my ears, I was so angry.

"You lied to me! Do you know how worried I was?! Who do you think you are? Get out! Now!" I yell.

Tina puts her arms down slowly.

"Okay! Okay, I'm leaving!" She hops the fence, but before she goes she looks at me. "Jamie I really do feel terrible! I'll make it up to you I promise! Sorry again!"

Tina jogs away back to her farm.

'I'm gonna kill her! I really am gonna kill her.'

Tina's POV

As I run, I bonk myself in the head.

'Oh Tina, what did you do?'

I imagine Devil-Tina and Angel-Tina on my shoulders.

Devil-Tina: "What got into Jamie's butt? You didn't do anything wrong!"

Angel-Tina: "She made the man cry, obviously she did something wrong!"

Regular-Tina: "That's true I did make him cry. Urgh, I hate when people cry!"

Devil-Tina: "Well he needs to suck it up! So he didn't have his dog with him for a couple hours, big whoop! He's acting like you murdered his whole family!"

Regular-Tina: Yeah, he is! He is completely overreacting! Besides he has said some pretty mean things to me too!"

Angel-Tina: "But he has never stolen your dog!"

Devil-Tina: "Tina gave the dog back to Jamie! And if Jamie ever stole Akkie, he better be ready to feel my wrath."

Regular-Tina: "Whatever, I'm going to bed. I'll apologize in the morning. Maybe Kurt is right, I take my pranks to far."

Which that Devil and Angel Tina vanish and I drift into a heavy dreamless sleep.

**Okay sorry if that chapter was bad. Oh and also I apologize if that was to dramatic for you. I know some people, including myself, like to read funnier, lighter things. If it is just tell me and I'll add more fluff. Oh my goodness guys my story has gotten over 300 views, thanks! Did you guys like Devil-Tina and Angel-Tina? They weren't part of my story originally so if you guys don't like them just tell me. If you do however, maybe I'll add them in future chapters! Another thing, I apologize so much for that "rap" at the beginning of this chapter! I wasn't sure how to start in out, so I went all Jay-Z on you guys. My bad! One more thing, Tina's dog's name is Akkie, I dunno if I have covered that before...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I just realized that I had already named Tina's chicken Akkie…silly Abby! (Abby is my name btw, ya know if you care.) So Tina's dog shall be named Lewis. If you recognize these names from a certain post-apocalypse zombie book then we shall be friends forever. Okay on with it, HAZZAH!**

Tina's POV

Wake up. Change clothes. Eat breakfast. Farm Work. Ranch Work. It was the same day-to-day lifestyle I had lived since I have got to Flower Bud Village. Except for today. Today I was going to be pulling out all stops for Jamie to forgive me. Let's face it, people here are nice and I really like them and all, but nobody is like Jamie. He's annoying, he's rude, he's mean, and he's entertaining! I've never met anyone like him. I wanted Jamie and me to be friends. And let's be real, nobody could be mad at me for very long. I'm great!

I walk along the familiar path to Jamie's ranch, dragging my feet as I go. I could see Jamie in the distance and I look at the ground.

'Hopefully I'll look guilty enough to him that he'll forgive me! It's perfect!'

"Hiya, Jamie wonderful weather we're having right? Right?" I ask as I pet Calvervtutrp.

"Don't touch him." He calls for his dog and Calvervtutrp comes running into his arms.

"Sorry…oh hey, Jamie, I gotcha something special." I pull out a jar of homemade blueberry jam and Jamie eyes light up with delight.

'Ha, got him!'

He glances up at me then his eyes dim. "I don't want it."

"Yeah ya do! Don't deny!" I stick the jar into his hands. "So, we good?" I ask him.

He glares at me. "No. We _aren't_ good."

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Well then, what do I have to do, you know, for us _to_ be good?"

Jamie sets down his dog and hands me back the jam. "We never were good, we aren't friends. Just leave me alone."

"Seriously, you're so dramatic! Gosh can't you just pretend to be happy!"

"Humph…you are such a fool."

"A fool for you, Jamie, a fool for you!" I say while winking. "Oh my gosh, look!" I put a terrified look on my face and point behind Jamie.

While he confusedly looks behind him I stick the jar back into his hands and high tail it outta there.

'Oh yeah, Jamie and me, friends for life.'

**Whoa, I haven't updated this story in a while. It's short, sorry 'bout that. I just realized how many typos this story has it's not even funny. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha, sorry I copy and pasted this chapter all wrong. Sorry if it didn't make sense. I think it's good to go now. Sorry 'bout that. :)**

Tina's POV

"Jamie, how do you mine so often?"

He glares at me before answering. "What do you mean?"

We were standing in the grazing area for Jamie's animals. For about the past week I've been coming over after my farm chores to have a little chat with the purple haired farmer. I'd like to say we have gotten pretty civil, well for the most part. I don't think he's mad at me anymore so that's good thing!

"What do mean?"

"Like yesterday, I was looking at the stats sheet and dang, you made like 24,000 gold in mining! Holy cow, you must be rich!"

Jamie puffs his chest up in pride with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I am rich! And I'm super rich compared to _you_!"

"Please, I'm rich too! I could buy your whole ranch if I wanted to!" I tease him. "Don't worry; I won't though because we're buds!" I say and throw an arm around his shoulder.

Jamie shrugs my arm off while a dark red blush creeps up on his face. "We aren't buds! Leave me alone! You're annoying!"

'It's so fun to mess with Jamie!'

Suddenly my heart bounces. "Jamie! What time is it?"

"How should I know?" he snaps.

"Shoot!" I say and run off. While I'm leaving, though, I trip on a weed and almost fall to the ground. "I'm okay!" I yell immediately and I hear Jamie chuckling.

Jamie's POV

'Why did she have to leave? Oh, I don't care, in fact, I'm glad she left!"

I hear a rustle from a nearby tree then a thud. And then another thud.

"She's gone! Go! Go!" I hear a frantic voice call.

Joe comes somersaulting into my ranch property, dressed in all black.

'Stupid, it's broad daylight.'

Kurt comes in after Joe, in his normal clothes, walking normally. He comes up to me and we both watch Joe who was still somersaulting over to us. Finally when Joe got to us he stood up.

"Whoa, I'm dizzzzyyyy…" Joe slurred as he swayed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"What do you want?" I ask them.

Joe crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at me. "You and Tina have been spending a lot of time together. What do you think of her?"

"I _don't _think of her." I lie, truthfully I think about her a lot. But not like romantically, no not at all! "She just visits me all the time! Tina is really annoying!"

"Hey, hey! Don't say that about our sister!" The usually silent carpenter, Kurt, scolds me.

I scoff at him.

"Yeah, shut up, you're really annoying!" Joe says angrily.

I roll my eyes.

"So…" Joe continues. "You don't like her?"

'Gross I could never like her. Never, never, never!'

"Not even in the slightest." I answer with a firm shake of my head.

"Oh…well…come on Kurt, I guess." Joe trails off as he walks away.

Kurt stays behind though. "So you don't like her?"

I glare at him. "I just said no, didn't I?

"So you don't care that she ran off to go on a date with Blue a few minutes ago."

My heart pounded and a headache starts in my mind.

"…Nope." I say with a strained face, my voice high.

"Well alright then." Kurt says, his face thoughtful. He and Joe run off down the road, leaving me to my own thoughts.

'On a date? Tina, you jerk, I'm going to kill you!'

I hop over my stake fence and start my search for Tina and Blue.

**Hope you like it! Review it please, please, please. PUUUHH-LLEAZZZZEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie's POV

I looked everywhere for the couple but no matter where I searched I couldn't find them. Just as I was about to give up and head back to my ranch I hear and pitter patter on the streets. I whip my head around to see what the commotion was. Tina was on a brown horse galloping towards me. I jump out of the way before she can bulldoze me with her stallion, but there was no need to because Tina slowed her horse to a trot. I cautiously approach them and Tina hops down off her saddle.

"Hey Jamie!"

I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "When did you get a horse?"

Tina grinned, her brown eyes crinkling. "Just today, her name's Whitney!"

"Is that why you had to leave earlier?" I ask as I reach up and pet Whitney on her head.

"Earlier…? Ah! Yup, I wanted to spend some time training for the Fall Horse Race. Those kids at Blue Sky Ranch better watch out, there's a new cowgirl in town." Tina says.

'Stupid Kurt, that clever liar!'

I huff as Tina begins talking to me about how it feels riding Whitney and how it's much faster than walking everywhere. Then something happens, something bad. As Tina rambles on and on I lean in and press my lips against hers. The kiss wasn't even one second, but I knew what I just did. Tina has her eyes closed. When she opens them, her face looks slightly confused but she shakes it off.

"Do you think you're ever gonna get a horse? If you do call me! We can race together, but of course I'm gonna win!" Tina winks at me and straddles her horse.

"Y-y-yeah right! You could never beat me, never, ever, ever!" I shout at her as I stomp my feet on the dusty ground.

As they ride off down the path, I breathe a sigh of relief. I press a shaking hand to my lips and butterflies erupt in my stomach. I feel like dancing around like an idiot.

'What did I just do?'

**Sorry short chapter! I think I'm gonna end this story at a nice 20 chapters. Don't hold me to that. Anyway I'm gonna stop asking for review because I get it, it's pretty annoying. And I am a mature adult who is NEVER annoying. - Ha. That was a joke. It was supposed to be funny. What's that? Time to go? Okay. SEEEEE YAAAAA!**


End file.
